Shadow of the Day
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: One-shot. An 18 year-old girl turned suicidal, over the pressure and depression, after a regular from a certain school broke up with her, she expected this, then went to another, this too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I don't even wish I did.

eh... - story

"eh..." - talking

'eh...' - thinking

_eh..._ - letter

_**eh...**_ - song lyrics

**_

* * *

_**

**_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away_**

I went inside my house. My parents were out until tomorrow so I'm clearly all alone in my house. I headed straight to my room. I closed my windows then the curtains. I sighed as I sat on my bed for a while, thinking about what happened earlier.

**_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_**

I didn't want it to happen but I had to take it clearly. He loves her and not me. I knew it since the start. I never expected him to love me truly. I knew I had to say goodbye one day. I changed then took a walk around the park.

**_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_**

**_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_**

I went to the hill and watched the sunset go by slowly. I smiled a little as I remembered our short time together. Shadows start to disappear as the sun sets. I cry silently as I went home.

**_Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_**

The next morning, I saw a few cards and flowers. The cards are filled with words pleading me to stay here in Japan. The flowers have notes attached to it with the same words but different compositions.

**_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_**

A few tears started to drip after reading all of the cards and notes. All but one card had really affected me. It was from him. He, too, was begging me to stay. At Monday, all their pleas have been answered.

"Minna, I won't be leaving Japan anymore, thanks to all of you." I said.

"Yay! You're staying here!" My best friend said.

"Yeah." I said softly.

'But I won't be soon.' I thought.

Later, I went to the park again and stared at the beautiful scenery before me.

**_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_**

After a few moments, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw him. I faced the scenery again, waiting for the boy to say something.

"I just wanted to say sorry properly. I know I shouldn't have used you." He said.

"It's okay. I knew from the start that you loved her. She, too, loves you just as much right?" I asked.

"Hai. If you knew, why did you still do it?" He asked.

"I love you. I know you'll never like me in the same way but it's because I love you that made me do this." I said.

"It's because you love me…" He said.

"I wanted you to be happy. I knew there's a risk for my actions and I took it. If I truly love you, I'll want you to be happy, even if that person isn't me." I said as I faced him as he looked down.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I made the decision, not you." I said, lifting his head by his chin.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I said as I hugged him as a friend or a sister but not a lover.

**_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_**

I left afterwards and went to my bedroom. I wrote a letter for everyone, and I mean my family, friends and him. My tears started to fall down my cheeks as I placed the letters on my desk. I whispered my last wish as something glided on my skin, making drops of red fluid drip on the mattress.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that same day, two people entered the house feeling tired. When they noticed how the house felt gloomy and cold, they went to their daughter's room and saw her on her bed with a black rose in her hand as she lied there peacefully. Her mother cried while her father started to comfort his wife.

They didn't understand what could make their daughter to be like this. She was always easy-going and never dwells on something for too long. Then the phone rang. It was a friend of their daughter.

He sadly said the news then her friend asked a favor and her father accepted. Later, a group of 9 boys and two girls came. Once they were inside her room, they were completely shocked. A 16 year old boy, with the girls with the same age as the boy, approached the lifeless body and broke down there but the boy did that silently.

**_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_**

The day after her burial was as gloomy and cold as before. They went back to her room which they didn't move cleaned much. That's were they decided to read her letter for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mom and dad, I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself with my decision. I love you both, goodbye.

Oishi and Taka, please don't take this too seriously. I have no problems at home or at school. Take care you two!

"Be the change you wish to see in the world."

Kaidoh and Momo, practice better and you two can be a good doubles pair. Just do your best and you will be rewarded, okay? Good luck guys!

"Don't retreat. Just advance in a different direction."

Fuji, if you ever dare to hurt Eiji, Tezuka or Ryoma, I will haunt you or even kill you in your sleep. Don't worry. I don't hate you, Fuji.

"Enjoy life, there's plenty of time to be dead."

Inui, please help the team improve, mostly Kaidoh and Momo. The password for my computer is 'Deadly Rose'. Enjoy Inui!

"Don't suffer from insanity enjoy every minute of it."

Eiji, smile and think of the good times together. Not everyone has a fair chance in life, remember that. See you in your dreams, mate. Don't forget me! Love you and goodbye, Eiji.

"A best friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you."

Tezuka, please don't make the regulars run too many laps most of the time. Just threaten them first then make them run. Smile more for me! I'll always be in your heart and you shall be in mine. Love you and sayonara, Mitsu.

"I have many regrets but I have even more memories."

Ryoma, please take care of your self and hit your oyaji every Saturday. Be strong and work hard. The strongest are those who work the hardest. Keep living on your big dreams. I'll always be right next to you, cheering you on and hoping for the best. Sayonara, Ryo-itouto. I love you.

"Loving someone means making them happy, even if it means letting them go."

Sakuno, please take care of your self and play the sport by heart. A proper woman won't cry so easily and a lady shouldn't let anyone see her tears because they're more beautiful than any jewel. You're strong, Saku-chan. Remember that.

"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew."

Tomoka, keep on cheering for the team. You're strong too and can make a good influence but be careful. Everything's a cure and poison. You just have to figure out how to do it, Tomo-chan.

"Someday, your Prince Charming would come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions."

"I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for someone I'm not."

- Kurame Amira

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of them began to cry. Eiji, Tezuka, Ryoma and Sakuno had taken it as hard as her parents.

'I too loved you Amira. But I was a fool to let you go.' Fuji thought.

"The sun has set for you Amira-nee." Ryoma whispered.

* * *

"Shadow of the Day"

A Fuji Syusuke One-shot

Song: Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park

* * *

Reviews, Flames, Critisizes and/or Comments are welcome.

This is my first time here so I'd like to get plenty of help.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
